


The Happy Condition

by sushiwrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwrites/pseuds/sushiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has a condition, and Naruto is trying to figure out why it makes her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Condition

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on here! If you like it, you can also like it on Tumblr at sushiwrites. It's my fanfic account. :)

Naruto yawned as he walked towards the entrance of Konoha. It wasn’t a particularly hard mission, (he doubts going Suna with Shikamaru on a ‘political matter’ even counts as difficult), but it was a long night as they opted to keep going in order to reach Konoha by mid-afternoon instead of tomorrow.

The blonde ninja especially wanted to get home sooner knowing that he would have someone waiting for him at home when he gets back. The thought in itself made him grin silly, much to his companion’s annoyance, but kept quiet as it would be troublesome to damper his good mood.

It wasn’t until he saw Kiba and Shino walking up to them as they were about to enter the Hokage’s tower, that he sensed something was wrong. They both seemed a bit rushed and rattled, which was rare for Shino as he almost always displays a stoic face, even in the heat of battle.

“Kakashi said you guys would be arriving soon,” Shino said. “Glad we caught you.”

“What’s up?” Naruto asked, then nodded in the direction Kiba. “You seem flustered.”

“Well, yeah!” he replied anxiously. “We just got out of the hospital. Hinata fainted during our train-“

However, Kiba never got to finish his sentence because as soon as he said the word fainted, Naruto had vanished in the direction of the hospital, leaving a poof of dust and worried teammates behind him.

Naruto rushed along to the entrance of the hospital where he ran to the reception desk, surprising a very young and very new receptionist.

“My wife,” he rushed impatiently causing her to squeak a little bit. “My wife where is she?”

“Um- uh, what’s her name?” she replied meekly.

“Hinata Uzumaki,” he responded with annoyance. He didn’t even have a chance to bask in the fact that he called his wife by her married name, a fact that he loved to say over and over again.

With a quick type into a computer she said “Room 345B,” and he dashed along, running at high speeds. The adrenaline he felt was nothing compared to what he thought might have happened to his wife. The thought of anything happening to Hinata was unbearable to him. She was his love, the one who gave everything to him without asking for anything in return.

“Hinata!,” he shouted as he opened the door. Inside, a very confused Mrs. Uzumaki sat at the side of a very angry Sakura, who held a clipboard in her hand, as they had just finished the check-up.

“Naruto!,” Sakura said. “How many times do I have to tell you to NOT yell in the hallway? Also, would it kill you to knock!?”

Of course he ignored her and went straight to his wife, who still had a wide-eyed expression on her face at his sudden arrival. She didn’t expect him to be back until tomorrow morning the earliest. The blonde kneeled down to match her eye level and with great cupped a hand to her cheek, while the bandaged hand pulled back the strands of loose hair from her face.

“Hinata,” he said softly. “Are you all right? What happened? Kiba told me you fainted this morning; you do look a little pale.”

She smiled and gently took both of his hands into her own and placed them down by her lap. “I’m fine, Naruto. It was just a little anemia. I’ve been feeling dizzy since yesterday, so it’s my fault for not taking care of myself sooner.”

“Ah, but Sakura-chan said that it’s common for my current condition” she said maybe a little too shyly, as a slight blush appeared on her face. Naruto raised his eyebrows in confusion, surely the word ‘condition’ would mean that something was wrong with his wife? But what would get her acting so nonchalant about her having a condition?

“Condition?” he asked, and then looked at his pink-haired friend. “Is she going to be okay?”

“And that is my cue to leave,” said Sakura as she stood up and headed towards the door. Naruto gave her a puzzling look, but she smiled at the couple and gave Hinata a wink. “Good Luck, Hinata!”

“Hey, what’s going on?” he said, looking at his wife with a slight annoyance on his face. He didn’t like being so obviously kept in the dark. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I’m going to be fine,” she replied, holding his hand a bit more firmly than before. “It’s just we’re going to have to make a couple of changes soon.”

“Changes? What kind?” he asked.

“Yes. Well, for one thing my appearance is going to change drastically over the next couple of months. I hope you don’t mind,” Hinata answered “And second, we might need figure out how to accommodate a third person living with us, they’ll need a lot of attention once they get here in about seven months.”

Naruto blinked a couple of times as he tried to piece together the information she has just laid out for him, his confusion at an ultimate high. “You’re going to change? And a third person? Is it really bad your condition?”

“No, it’s not bad,” she smiled. Figuring it out that being subtle would not work with her husband, she decided to give him one last little hint, since it was too much fun seeing his confused expression. Hinata slowly took the one of his hands that she was holding and placed it on her belly. “Another, little person.”

It was then that the confusion finally stopped, and Naruto went from a puzzle-like expression to a blank look on his face. When he didn’t say anything for a while, Hinata started to get worried.

“Naruto?” she asked anxiously.

Suddenly, he let go of her hands, and for a moment Hinata feared the worst, that was until he wrapped he hands around her waist and buried himself in the crook of her neck. Within seconds Hinata felt something wet sliding down her neck.

“Naruto? Why are you crying?” she asked, placing her own hands around him as she caressed his head in comfort. “Aren’t you happy?”

He looked at her with tears streaming down his face, but this time his expression was joyous and estatic. The tears, Hinata concluded with a relief, were happy ones.

“I’m ecstatic,” he bubbled in between his tears. “I can’t believe it. I’m going to be a father!” 

Naruto hugged her tightly again, to which she laughed in response, but melted right into it. Then, in a quick movement he released Hinata from his grasp and jumped up from the position he was in. With a great big smile he opened his mouth, but after a second he frowned slightly and closed his mouth. This time, Hinata was the one with the confused expression.

Curiously she watched as he went to the window of the small room, opened it up and shouted into the outside in a loud voice. “I’m GOING TO BE A FATHER!”

Down below, he noticed that Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru were at the entrance of the hospital themselves, no doubt coming in to check on their comrade’s condition after filing the report for Kakashi.

“Congrats, you sly mutt!” Kiba yelled back as he grinned and waved with both hands. Shino and Shikamaru also waved back with smiles of relief of their own. Even random guest coming in and out from the hospital gave Naruto a warm smile at his announcement “Guess we should send you flowers or something?”

Naruto ducked his head back inside and went towards his wife, where he picked her up and spun her around before he started raining her with kisses.

“A father,” he said in between his pecks. “You and I are going to be parents. Our own child. Can you believe it?”

“Yes, I can believe it” she replied, and then cupped his face in her hands and kissed him properly on his lips that were filled up with so much emotion and feelings.

“I love you,” he said after they parted, and she responded with another kiss.


End file.
